J'entends encore tes hurlements
by Myfanwy 456
Summary: OneShot - Ecrit pour le défi n 6 du CPAF. Ou comment une simple petite balade en forêt peut virer au cauchemar...


**Titre** : J'entends encore tes hurlements  
**Auteur** : Myfanwy  
**Fandom** : Merlin  
**Genre** : Angst  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Note** : Ecrit dans le cadre du défi n°6 du CPAF (je ne vous donne pas le thème, cela vous gâcherait l'histoire). Quant au titre... En faite, c'est la première fois que je sèche sur un titre...

Comme je suis hyper à la bourre (pourtant, je m'y était pris tôt cette fois...), je n'ai pas fait bêtalecter cette fic. Oui, oui, vous avez le droit de me frapper à chaque faute (et dieu sait que je vais recevoir des coups T_T)

* * *

**J'entends encore tes hurlements**

-Merlin, combien de fois vais-je encore devoir te le répéter ? Baisse la tête lorsque nous sommes à cheval dans la forêt ! Les branches ne vont pas disparaitre par magie !, soupira Arthur en mettant pied à terre afin de rejoindre son serviteur.

Ils étaient partis si tôt ce matin que Merlin n'avait pas eu le temps d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait donc de cesse de somnoler sur sa monture, se laissant guider plus qu'il ne la contrôlait. Fort heureusement pour lui, la bête semblait toute disposée à suivre le cheval de tête, et, dans le cas présent, celui d'Arthur. Cependant, ce maudit animal avait décidé qu'il était grand temps de réveiller son cavalier, et quoi de mieux que de passer sous une branche plus basse que les autres ? N'ayant rien vu venir, Merlin se retrouva au sol, son séant douloureux, et n'ayant rien compris de ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il se releva, aidé par Arthur. En plus d'avoir désormais mal à un endroit gênant, il avait une violente douleur dans le crane. Il passa la main derrière sa nuque mais l'enleva rapidement lorsqu'il sentit sur ses doigts un liquide chaud et visqueux.

« Génial », se dit-il. « Si Arthur voit ça, il va me faire payer pendant des semaines de lui avoir fait rater sa journée de chasse ! »

-Rien de cassé ?, lui demanda tout de même le prince.

-Non, tout va bien, mentit-il avec un grand sourire.

Arthur repartit vers sa monture et Merlin crut entendre un « _vraiment désespérant_ ». Dès que le blond eu le dos tourné, il essuya sa blessure à l'aide de son foulard. Le tissu fut trop vite imbibé : Gaius allait surement devoir le recoudre et cette idée lui déclencha un frisson d'effroi. Cela devra attendre leur retour à Camelot.

A l'heure du déjeuner, il se sentait de plus en plus nauséeux. Il prépara un rapide repas pour Arthur et décida d'aller se passer un peu d'eau fraiche sur le visage, n'ayant pas faim. La douleur de son crâne augmentait de plus en plus et sa vision se troublait de temps à autre. Il lui fallut plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait prévu pour arriver près du cours d'eau. Sa tête tournait, il sentait le goût acide de la bille dans sa bouche et un bruit sourd lui martelait les tympans. Soudain, une douleur plus forte que les autres traversa tout son corps et ce fut le noir total.

Le prince lui, était de très bonne humeur. Merlin ne lui cassait pas les oreilles avec ses éternelles jérémiades, et il avait déjà attrapé un nombre satisfaisant de proies. Ils rentreraient surement plus tôt que prévu. En parlant de son serviteur, où était encore passé ce bon à rien ? Il devait juste aller chercher de l'eau à la rivière, mais il ne semblait nul part en vue.

Arthur fut prit d'un très mauvais pressentiment, et, faisant fit de toutes convenances, se mit à courir, appelant son ami.

-Merlin ? Merlin !, cria-t-il, sans toutefois obtenir de réponse.

Il se précipita jusqu'à la rivière, mais n'eut pas loin à aller. Le jeune homme brun se tenait étendu sur le sol, une partie de son corps dans l'eau. En s'approchant, le prince vit de un liquide rougeâtre s'éloigner du corps de son ami.

-Non… Merlin, sombre abruti, qu'as-tu encore fait ?, cria le prince en s'agenouillant près du jeune sorcier. Il l'inspecta rapidement pour trouver sa blessure et n'eut pas longtemps à chercher : Merlin avait du se cogner violemment la tête lors de sa chute dans la matinée. Il leur fallait de l'aide. Cela devait être grave pour que le jeune homme perde ainsi connaissance. Il le prit dans ses bras et s'en retourna vers leur campement de fortune.

Il assit Merlin sur son propre cheval et monta ensuite derrière lui de façon à ce que le dos du jeune homme repose contre son torse. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de solutions à sa disposition. Inconscient, jamais Merlin ne pourrait tenir sur sa monture, et il était hors de questions qu'il fasse une seconde chute. Non, c'était la configuration la plus sure. Il n'osait lancer son cheval au galop de peur que les secousses n'aggravent les blessures du jeune homme inconscient.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'Arthur avait une drôle de sensation. Comme s'ils étaient suivis, ou du moins, observés. Il jugea rapidement la situation : avec Merlin dans ses bras, impossible d'attraper son épée sans faire basculer son serviteur. Plusieurs fois, il stoppa sa monture afin de regarder les environs, mais rien, la forêt était paisible. Pas un bruit ne venait troubler le silence. Rien. Pas le moindre chant d'oiseau. Et il sût alors d'où venait son malaise. Des bois aussi silencieux n'avaient rien de naturel. Ils s'étaient éloignés de leur chemin. Trop occupé à maintenir son précieux fardeau, Arthur n'avait pas fait attention à la route qu'il empruntait, et maintenant il était incapable de savoir où ils se trouvaient, car ce chemin n'était nullement celui menant à Camelot. Alors, qu'une fois de plus il arrêtait son cheval, un homme encapuchonné apparut soudain devant lui, faisant se cabrer la bête. Il bascula rapidement en arrière, entourant Merlin de ses bras dans un geste illusoire de le protéger. La chut fût rude mais il se releva immédiatement, tenant son épée d'une main et maintenant Merlin contre son corps tant bien que mal de l'autre.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Répondez !, cria-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait autoritaire.

L'homme en face de lui ne sembla nullement impressionné et se contenta d'éclater de rire. Il leva lentement une main tendu vers Arthur et murmura quelques mots dans une langue que le prince ne comprit pas. Immédiatement, il fut envahi d'une étrange sensation et perdit connaissance.

Arthur reprit ses esprits après ce qui lui sembla être plusieurs heures. Il n'avait plus son épée et ses mains étaient liées. Il regarda rapidement le lieu où il se trouvait. Il était enfermé dans une pièce n'ayant qu'une porte, fermée, à n'en pas douter, et une minuscule fenêtre d'où perçait à peine la lumière du soleil. Dans le coin le plus sombre, gisait une silhouette inconsciente.

-Merlin !, cria le prince en s'approchant de son jeune ami.

Le jeune homme papillonna des yeux.

-Arthur ? Que s'est-t-il passé ?, demanda le brun, encore légèrement groggy.

-Nous avons été capturés, répondit le prince, soulagé de voir enfin son ami reprendre connaissance.

-Oh… Je ne me rappelle pas…, dit-il finalement, en se redressant.

Merlin frotta l'arrière de son crane : il n'avait plus mal.

-Ta tête va mieux on dirait, déclara le prince.

-Je… Oui, ça va, répondit prudemment Merlin. Il pouvait voir dans le regard d'Arthur que ce dernier lui en voulait de ne rien lui avoir dit à propos de sa blessure.

Cependant le prince n'ajouta rien. Ce n'était pas de la faute de ce pauvre Merlin s'ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation et ce n'était certainement pas le moment de se chamailler.

-Alors, qui avez-vous vexé cette fois ?, demanda Merlin en souriant, tentant de détendre un peu le prince.

-Des sorciers. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils nous veulent.

Merlin ne répondit pas. C'était vraiment très mauvais pour eux. Comme pour répondre à leurs interrogations, la porte se déverrouilla et un homme, drapé d'une épaisse cape entra. Ils se relevèrent d'un même mouvement, lui faisant face. Arthur attaqua immédiatement les hostilités.

-Que nous voulez-vous ? Pourquoi nous avoir capturés ?, demanda d'une voix exigeante le prince.

L'homme en face d'eux ne répondit pas, et son regard resta fixé sur Merlin, qui commençait à se sentir de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il tenta de calmer la situation.

-Écoutez, nous sommes de simples voyageurs. Je me suis blessé ce matin et mon ami cherchait de l'aide, nous ne voulions pas…

-Crois-tu vraiment que ce soit un hasard que tu sois tombé de cheval ce matin et que ta tête ait heurté cette pierre ?, l'interrompit l'homme, se décidant enfin à parler.

Merlin et Arthur eurent un rapide échange silencieux, qui aurait pu se traduire par :

_« Vous voyer, ce n'était pas ma faute si je suis tombé ce matin ! »_

_« Crois-tu vraiment que ce soit le moment de discuter de ça ? »_

-Je sais très bien qui vous êtes, toi, et le Prince Arthur de Camelot !, déclara froidement l'homme en face d'eux.

Si ces sorciers savaient qui était Arthur, alors le prince courrait un grave danger, il fallait faire quelque chose. Merlin se concentra et essaya de lancer un sort à l'homme en face d'eux, tant pis si Arthur le voyait faire, il en allait de leur survie à tous les deux, mais à son grand étonnement, rien ne se passa. Il essaya encore et encore, mais rien. Leur geôlier laissa échapper un rire satisfait.

-Tu croyais vraiment que nous n'allions pas prendre de précautions ? Après t'avoir soigné, nous t'avons fait boire une potion qui te rends inoffensif pour quelques temps. Du moins, le temps que tu vois périr celui qui compte le plus pour toi. Après, nous commencerons ta « reconversion ».

Il ne laissa pas le temps aux deux jeunes hommes de comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire qu'Arthur fut emmené hors de leur cellule.

-Qu'allez-vous lui faire ? Arthur ! ARTHUR !, hurla Merlin, sentant la panique l'envahir.

Le prince entendit les cris de son ami et la terreur le gagna peu à peu. Jamais Merlin n'avait paru si agité. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Arthur avait peur et les hurlements lointains de Merlin n'aidaient en rien à le rassurer. Il fut sortit du bâtiment, et une fois dehors, la panique le gagna à son tour. Sur ce qui semblait être le centre du village de fortune, un immense bûcher avait été dressé. La suite n'était pas bien compliquée à comprendre. Si tous ces hommes étaient des sorciers, ils allaient vouloir faire payer à son père toutes ces années de persécution, en exécutant le propre fils du roi.

-Écoutez, je sais pourquoi vous faites ça, mais vous ne ferez pas revenir la magie à Camelot de cette manière !, tenta de les raisonner Arthur.

-Faire revenir la magie ? Crois-tu vraiment mon jeune ami que Camelot ait la moindre importance pour nous ? Nous qui avons perdu femmes, maris, enfants… Uther Pendragon nous a tout prit ! Il est temps de lui rendre la pareille !

Des hurlements approuvèrent ces paroles.

-Attachez-le !

-Qu'allez-vous faire de Merlin ? Relâchez-le puisse vous avez votre vengeance !, tenta Arthur.

Il s'étonna lui-même, qu'à cet instant, son seul souci soit son serviteur. Si Merlin apprenait ça, il subirait les railleries de la part de son ami pendant des semaines… Si semaines suivantes il y avait…

-Si j'étais toi, je me soucierai plutôt de mon propre sort, déclara l'homme, faisant monter le prince sur le tas de bois avant de l'attacher à l'aide d'un sort.

-Mes amis, voilà enfin le moment que nous avons tant attendu. Les Pendragons vont répondre de leurs crimes !

Arthur commençait à paniquer. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ses liens. Plus il s'agitait, plus ceux-ci semblaient se resserrer. Il jeta des coups d'œil affolés à gauche et à droite, espérant, comme d'habitude, que sa chance ou quoi que ce soit d'autre allait lui venir en aide, mais rien. Son bourreau s'approcha du bûcher sur lequel il était attaché, et sans plus de cérémonie y mit le feu à l'aide d'un sort murmuré.

Arthur hurla quand les flammes commencèrent à lui lécher les jambes, avant que le bucher tout entier ne s'enflamme.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**Note** : je tiens à faire remarquer que j'ai fais de gros effort pour que cette fic ne soit pas trop « slash » et je peux vous dire que, vu comme je gagatise sur ce pairing, j'ai du réécrire presque tous mes paragraphes à chaque fois ! Quant à savoir s'il y aura une suite, la première chose que j'ai écrit sur cette fic, c'est la fin et j'ai construit l'histoire sur cette chute alors je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il peut leur arriver après… J'y pense, le thème de ce défi : le cliffhanger…


End file.
